vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Animus (Lucifer and The Biscuit Hammer)
|-|Animus= |-|Berserker form= Summary Animus is the main antagonist and villain of the manga named Lucifer and The Biscuit Hammer (or Hoshi no Samidare), he is called "The Wizard" at the beginning of the series, he goes against the princess anima and wants to destroy the earth to know the origin of the universe and become omniscient. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, 5-B With The Biscuit Hammer Name: Animus, "The Wizard" Origin: Lucifer and The Biscuit Hammer Gender: Male Age: Hundred of years Classification: Esper Powers and Abilities: |-|Natural powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammer User, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 - Cannot die until his 3 divine bodies aren't destroyed), Regeneration (High-Mid), Reality Warping, Time Travel (Able to travel through time and space), Matter Manipulation (Capable of conjuring matter out of nothing. Can also reshape the living beings that he created), Electricity Manipulation (Capable of creating electric balls of energy), Law Manipulation (Has the same powers as Anima, who created a system of rules to be followed), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Sound Manipulation (Completely removed the sound of Akane's fight), Aura (His anger was inducing pressure on everyone around him), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create wormholes and destroy space-time), Sealing (Can seal his own powers), Life Manipulation (Capable to create life), Teleportation, Dream Manipulation (Can invade dreams and connect them), BFR (Dimensional or Planetary), Energy Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Gave powers to his golems and to Akane Taiyou. His sister also gave powers to all Beast Knights), Weather Manipulation, Homing Attack (Capable of redirecting the route of his energy balls), Invisibility (He is unable to be seen by ordinary people other than the beast knights. Made his golems and Hammer to be invisible to anyone who doesn't know of their existence), Explosion Manipulation (Exploded a satellite with a simple hand gesture), Fusionism (Can fuse his golems to create a new one), Berserk Mode and Transformation, possibly Fate Manipulation (Anima was able to link Yuuhi and Samidare's fate, making them meet again), Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification (Using Anima's powers, Samidare nullified Yuuhi), Acausality (Type 1), Air Manipulation (Can create shockwaves), Creation, Dimensional Travel, Cloth Manipulation (Capable of change his clothes at his own will), Immunity to natural diseases and minor Resistance to Reality Warping (Beast Knights' wish granting cannot affect him) |-|Golems powers= Duplication and Reactive Evolution (Can create clones that will always duplicate once they die, coming back even more powerful than before and with improved defense systems), Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry (Can transform into anyone that he seen, including fictional people, copying their abilities as well) |-|Beast Knights powers= Telekinesis, Danmaku, Weapon Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense the danger alert of the enemy's presence), Time Manipulation (Via Pandora; Able to reverse the state of anything in time. Doing this to heal others or himself, or turn beings back in time to a point where they don't exist), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (via Air Space Control Babylon; Can create a zone that slows down his opponent's speed while increasing his own speed dozens of times) Attack Potency: Island level (Created an island), at least Planet level with The Biscuit Hammer (Destroyed the earth many times) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Spin Biscuit Hammer at this speed) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Can lift the Biscuit Hammer) Striking Strength: Island Class, Planet Class with The Biscuit Hammer Durability: Unknown physically, Island level with barriers (Supported Samidare's attacks), Immortality, Regeneration, and Duplication make it extremely difficult to actually be killed Stamina: High (Should be superior to Yuuhi, who can fight for an afternoon), can use time rewind to heal his stamina Range: Tens of meters with Mini Biscuit Hammer. Planetary with his powers Standard Equipment: The Biscuit Hammer, Mini Biscuit Hammer Intelligence: Very High (Born strategist. Genius of physical combat, every time he played against his sister in the battle of the destruction of the earth he was only defeated once, and they played it for at least hundreds of years. In love with knowledge and books since his childhood) Weaknesses: Sometimes he loses his sanity by being an insane psychopath, his powers seem to weaken as he goes back in time. Needs 4 months to create his Biscuit Hammer Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mini Biscuit Hammer:' A miniature version of the Biscuit Hammer, Animus uses to physically fight. *'The Biscuit Hammer:' A gigantic hammer Animus can create after 4 months getting ready. He is powerful enough to destroy the planet. Note: Animus has the same powers as Anima, the same one that grant powers to Samidare and Beast Knights. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lucifer and The Biscuit Hammer Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Adults Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Esper Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dream Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Healers Category:Mizukamiverse